


A Quick Break

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: A break between fighting, M/M, Romance, Sebastian being comforting to Joseph, Talking, bit of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a break and a bit of talking helps take the edge off your hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Break

“Out of ammo?” Sebastian muttered, surprised when his gun clicked but no bullet shot out. “Shit.” he looked over his shoulder to Joseph who swung away with his axe, lobbing off the head of one of the Haunted. “You okay over there?” he called, switching out to his shotgun, scowling at the little ammo it had.

“Been better, but still holding up.” Joseph assured. “Just, don’t worry about me Seb.” Though he almost felt like he was lying to his partner when he said he was still holding up. His arms were sore holding and swinging the axe like he was, his hands sweating in his gloves almost making it difficult to keep a strong grip on the axes handle.

Sebastian was able to blow the heads off two Haunted before his ammo for shot gun was gone. Cursing again, he slipped out this knife, backing up until his back hit the old, barely standing building. “Joseph!” he called out, hating to ask for help from his partner but he was outnumbered. “Could do with a little help here partner!”

Joseph shoved the Haunted off him, retaliating quickly with a swing from his axe, cutting it in half. He wiped the blood that slipped from the Haunted’s mouth from his cheeks then heard Sebastian’s call. Seeing Sebastian barely keeping back the group of the dead, Joseph rushed to help, creating a clear path to Sebastian, standing ready beside him.

“No ammo?” he asked, readjusting the grip on his axe.

“Yep.”

After taking care of another Haunted, Joseph took notice of the hanging handle. “Seb, it’s a door. There might be some ammo in here.”

Sebastian felt around behind him before gripping the handle and using his body to shove the door open, slamming it shut once Joseph followed in behind him, the younger detective quickly taking a board that had fallen from one of the boarded up windows, using it to barricade the door. “I…I think we’re safe…” Joseph swallowed, hearing the pounding at the door. “…for now anyway.”

“Fuck.” Sebastian shook his head then caught sight of a box of handgun ammo sitting inside a cabinet with one of its doors halfway torn off. “Well, got some ammo.”

“How many shots?”

“…five.” He said as he loaded his pistol. “…thanks.”

Joseph set his axe down to lean against the wall, stretching out his fingers. “For what?”

“Saving my ass.” Sebastian said as he turned to Joseph. Joseph nodded then felt an out of place smile curve over his lips before he outright began to laugh, slapping a hand over his mouth to try and keep quiet. “The hell’s so funny?”

“S-So far it’s been you saving me.” Joseph said once he tamed himself enough to speak. “I’m glad I was finally able to do something useful.”

Sebastian holstered his gun as he walked to Joseph, leaning beside him. “You’ve been useful. Worked open those bomb doors, didn’t you?”

“I’m sure you would have found a way around them if I wasn’t around or just shot the bombs and hid.” He crossed his arms, breathing out a sigh. “Really, you’d do fine if I wasn’t here.”

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at him. “Yeah but what about a couple minutes ago? I’d be dead if you weren’t here.” Sebastian clapped Joseph on the shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. “You’re my partner Joseph.”

“Is that meant to make me feel better?”

“No, it’s meant to remind you, you here to watch my back.” He smirked. “That’s what partners are for, right?”

Joseph rolled his eyes but his smile returned a tiny bit. “Sure Seb.”

Sebastian nodded then moved from Joseph, deciding to search through the rest of the one story home for anymore ammo. “Shotgun shells.” He muttered, only one though. _‘Better than nothing.’_ he thought. “Hey Jojo, you still good with your axe?”

Joseph picked up the weapon, feeling better to wield it now that his hands had a small break. “Yeah, why?”

Sebastian returned to him with a sniper seeming to be in good condition. “Found this if ya want to use it.”

Joseph set the axe down again to take the sniper, aiming it away from Sebastian and peering down the scope. “I think I could do.” He turned his head to Sebastian. “Is it loaded?”

“Yeah. You got ten good shots in there.”

“Good.” He flipped the sniper over his shoulder, keeping it clung to his back. “Well, any other way out of this place?”

“Found a door back here.” He said and Joseph followed him, the back door leading them to the rest of their adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all, you could say this doesn't take place anywhere in the Evil Within story line and is just a filler between parts because that's what I'm going to think of it as. I was going to make it between the middle parts of Chapter 6 but then I couldn't figure out how to incorporate it so this became it's own little thing. Enjoy!


End file.
